1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to ice-making machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ice-making machines having an improved water flow sensor and harvest initiation control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of ice-making machines, it is desirable to have automated machines that produce continuous supplies of ice, while still maintaining mechanical simplicity and efficient use of resources such as power and water during the ice-making process. The machines of the prior art, however, can require the use of costly and/or complicated mechanisms to control when the machines freeze and harvest the ice during the ice-making process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ice-making machine that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the machines of the prior art.